The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (Formally Call of Redemption)
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: WE FINALLY GOT THE TITLE! I add a twist to what we saw at E3. ENJOY! Will not update until more of the plot is revealed/game is out. Until then, enjoy.
1. How it Began

_...Once...in a forgotten time...a forgotten Kingdom rose from the ashes...many years had passed since it's founding...many, many years...it was in ruins...no one knew what had happened to this Kingdom...until today._

 _...In yet another time...another place...history was slowly repeating itself...many years in the future..._

 _...These two Eras would collide...and when they did...everything was changed forever._

 _This, is my adventure. Hyrule may have declined, but I can bring it back. Along with some time travelers. From the future._

 _My future ancestor, Derek, and one of his friends, Lauren. Together, the three of us explored the ruins of Hyrule, and, over time, restored it._

 _This, is our tale. This, is The Breath of the Wild._


	2. Chapter 1- The Beginning

Chapter 1- The Beginning

 **Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **August 12th, 2017**

 **(Link's POV)**

Welcome back, everyone. Another year has passed. Classes were okay, some were better than others, obviously.

One change is that Dumbledore recently stepped down from his position. Professor McGonagall has taken up the position of Headmistress until further notice.

Another change is that us (the students and staff) can stay over the summer. Which is cool.

I wasn't _really_ supposed to be out here near Fox Lake/Forbidden Forest/Hawk's Cliff today. But someone came and told me that the Time-Stones were acting up again.

The Time-Stones were discovered a few years ago. They are a circle of stones, with runes carved into them. Seven standing stones, and a circle of stones underfoot. They've been here for a _long_ time.

 **The Time-Stones**

 **12:35 P.M.**

"...That guy wasn't kidding..." The Time-Stones are...active. But I've never seen them like this. They are glowing a light blue color, like cerulean.

"Link!" As I turn from the Time-Stones, I notice a young woman running towards me. And she's not alone, either.

 **(Lauren's POV)**

When someone told me that the Time-Stones had "broken", I admit that I was a bit skeptical. But not now.

"...What do you think is causing this?" I'm standing beside Link, staring at the malfunctioning stones. "...I wish I knew." Then Link stiffens for some reason, then he looks upwards. "...Who are you?"

 **(Link's POV)**

A woman is speaking to me _inside_ my head. _"A friend."_ Lauren's looking at me strange and I open the conversation to her. _"...Hero of Magic, I need your help." Why? 'Haven't we done enough?' "Yes. But Hyrule...is is grave danger once more...the Hero of my time slumbers now...but he will awaken...Christopher_ _ **(Link from Skyward)**_ _will live again...but in a new era...Ganon has returned...and what he will do...will affect even you." ...Well...we can't exactly go anywhere...not with the Stones acting up... "Ah._ That _is the gateway to my time. Use the stones. Please, We need your help."_ The woman's presence leave my mind and the two of us can only look at each other, then at the Time-Stones. "...Well...looks like we're not done yet."


	3. Chapter 2- The Awakening

Chapter 2- The Awakening

 **(PLEASE note that we haven't SEEN the game fully like this...EVER. Until today. (6/14/16) So, if the plot changes, I will change it. Unitl then, it's based on what we saw.)**

 _"...Link...Link...Wake up..." ...Who...is that... "Wake up, Link..." ...Her voice...it...seems familiar...wait...don't go..._

How would you feel if you woke up staring at this...thing that looked like it had eyes, you were lying in about two or three inches of water and you were only wearing your boxers? That's me right now.

 _What even happened? Where am I?_ The voice I heard speaks again. "You are still in Hyrule, Link, but you have slumbered for a long time..." "How long?" I'm getting used to standing again. Which is harder than it seems. "The last thing I can remember is falling asleep..." "Yes. You were an old man, and you passed in your sleep. Such a peaceful way to go, for someone like you..." "...How do you know about that?" "That's a good question. Now, see that poduim over there? Walk up to it."

"This book is the Sheika Slate. Use it to open that door over there."

"In those chests, you will suitable clothing. Sorry about the inconvenience, but you slept for so long..." "I get it."

I can hear wildlife. I can't help myself. I've been asleep for too long.

I run up the stairs and when I emerge from the cave, all I can see is this...openness. Green fields everywhere. From where I am standing, I'm overlooking a massive forest. "...This...this isn't...what..." "You're confused, aren't you?" "...Yes..." "Keep walking in a north-eastern path. See the structure in the distance? No, not the temple, further...that's it. I'm there." "...Right..."

I'm about to head off when I hear this noise from above me. I only have time to get out of the way before this...portal opens in the sky.

 **(Lauren's POV)**

"...What...what was that...that's never happened before..." That's when I see the forest. Over to my right is... "...No way...Link...isn't that..." "The Temple of Time?" I turn to face him. "But isn't it destroyed?" "Yeah. In our time...but whenever this is..." Link suddenly gets this look on his face. "...Lauren...turn around very slowly..."

There's a guy standing near us. He looks like he's going to pass out or something. "..W-who are you?" Link takes a step forwards towards the person. "I'm your ancestor. From the future. I was sent back with my friend to help you." The kid seems to ease up a bit. "...I see...do you know what year this is?" "No. I'm afraid not..."

In the end, the guy tells us to call him Chris. For the same reason, Link is to be called Derek again.

Since we don't really have any other option, we're off to that structure in the distance...


End file.
